


Dr. Corran's Love Center, Open For Business

by livsagna



Series: Dr. Corran's Love Center [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Dr. Corran's Love Center, Humor, Rogue Squadron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livsagna/pseuds/livsagna
Summary: When camaraderie is low between the members of Rogue Squadron, Corran takes it upon himself to boost bonds between them in the only way he knows how—with bad love advice.





	Dr. Corran's Love Center, Open For Business

Each of the candidates for Rogue Squadron were chosen because they had a multitude of skills. While 'bad love advice' may not have been one of the skills Wedge had in mind when choosing Corran, he had to admit that ever since the immature pilot had announced his idea for what he called 'Dr. Corran's Love Center,' morale among the squadron had been boosted and everyone seemed to be getting along better. Even Bror Jace was clashing with Corran less—their arguments had only dropped slightly in frequency, but it _was_ an improvement. 

Corran had taken over a table in a fairly secluded corner of DownTime and placed a sign made from a folded piece of flimsi on the table that read: DR. CORRAN'S LOVE CENTER: OPEN FOR BUSINESS in his blocky handwriting. His first client, to everyone's surprise, had been Nawara Ven. It had seemed to Corran that it was ironic for a lawyer to _be_ a client rather than take on a client, but Corran—peering over a pair of fake glasses to inspect Nawara—wasn't complaining. He did have a client, and Nawara was paying for all drinks consumed during the 'appointment,' so Corran would take it. 

Nawara was beginning to have doubts about seeing 'Dr.' Corran—more doubts than he had started with, that is—because of what Corran was wearing. Since there hadn't been any _actual_ fake glasses on base, Corran had a pair of disguise glasses with a fake nose and mustache on. While Nawara had accepted that as typical Corran behavior, the glasses, as well as Corran's oversized costume lab coat with a nametag sticker reading 'hi! i'm DR. CORRAN!' suggested to Nawara that an already bad idea may have actually been a worse one. 

"So," Corran said after he finished staring unblinkingly at Nawara. "You and Rhysati?" The Twi'lek nodded. "Makes sense," Corran mused. "I can see why you like her. She's a very slender woman." 

" _Dude_." 

"What?! I'm making an observation. I'm a doctor now, a doctor of _love_. Doctors make observations." 

Nawara considered slapping Corran with one of his brain-tails. Deciding that would only serve to further aggravate Corran, he undercut the conversation with the reason he was there. "Rhysati and I are doing fine, but it's hard balancing being in Rogue Squadron with being in love." 

"Well," said Corran, "as you know, I was in CorSec." Nawara fought the urge to roll his eyes, though a brain-tail did twitch with irritation. If Corran noticed, he didn't mention it. "I always had to put work over personal stuff, because with work being the way it was, there wasn't much time to do personal stuff. I was lucky though; all my friends—Iella and her husband, Gil Bastra, and my dad—I knew through work." Secretly, Nawara wondered if there was a point to what Corran was saying. "It was hard to meet people outside of work, because we were so busy—kind of like being on Rogue Squadron. I didn't really go on dates, much, but it was time for the Annual CorSec Awards Ball—the one the year before my dad died, actually—and you had to go with someone because of tradition. There was this new girl working with us, super competent, _super_ slender, and Iella told me I should ask her. So I did." 

"And she turned you down?" guessed Nawara before he could stop himself. 

"Well, yes," admitted Corran. "She did it rather harshly, too. But the next day I asked her friend Mari, and Mari said yes, and the _night after_ —" Corran waggled his eyebrows to make his insinuation more apparent, "—went so well that we even dated for awhile, up until about the time my dad died. And it worked out fine, until my dad died. So sometimes you just have to go for it, even if the work stuff is threatening to get in the way. Because it won't be in the way, if you don't let it." 

"Unless your dad dies," Nawara summarized succinctly. 

"Why would you bring that up?!" 


End file.
